


Капля в море

by Kress



Category: Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF, ЧК
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: - Жизнь за жизнь. Понимаешь?





	Капля в море

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено отрывками из "Воспоминаний о России" И. Голицыной.

Бекмамбетова.  
Шамов.  
Наумов.  
Буравский.  
Строчки расплываются перед глазами, сливаются, скачут. Сняв пенсне, Стасова энергично протирает глаза, массирует переносицу. Столько ещё предстоит работы… Изучить дело каждого из них, убедиться, что не произошло ошибки, и быстро: времени не хватает. Сейчас… Ещё секунду передышки…  
С негромким скрипом открывается дверь, и Стасова, вздрогнув, отнимает руки от лица. На пороге мать в ночной рубашке, маленькая, бледная, седая. И снова будто тонкая игла колет в самое сердце: как же постарела всегда такая энергичная Поликсена Степановна, куда делась её царственная осанка!  
\- Ложись, Лёлечка. Уже половина третьего…  
\- Не могу, очень много дел. Ничего не успеваю.  
Мать качает головой.  
\- Не надо было тебе входить в Президиум. Ещё ведь на сутки длиннее рабочая неделя! Да и в другие дни занимаешься этими чекистскими делами, за счёт сна ведь ухитряешься! Загонишь ты себя…  
Стасова повторяет её движение.  
\- Представляю там Питерский комитет. Не могла отказаться.  
Она не объясняет, скольких людей удалось спасти. Сколько дел, в которых никто не удосужился разобраться, оказались притянутыми за уши. Нельзя же посылать на смерть вот так запросто, на основании одной короткой строчки!  
\- Поспи хоть пару часов, - настаивает мать. – Прошу тебя.  
\- Может быть, - поводит плечами Стасова.  
Поликсена Степановна тяжело вздыхает и тихо выходит обратно в коридор. Стасова снова надевает пенсне, подтягивает листы ближе к себе.  
Шапиро.  
Скороходько.  
Буренин.  
Она вздрагивает, увидев знакомую фамилию. Буренин Александр Евгеньевич, из дворян. Бывший полковник лейб-гвардии. Да это же брат Николая, её товарища по подпольной работе! Нередко и он помогал в распространении нелегальной литературы, пользуясь тем, что чин ограждал его от всяческих подозрений. Никакую контрреволюционную деятельность ему вменить нельзя, в этом Стасова абсолютно уверена. Макнув ручку в чернила, она пишет: «Настоящим удостоверяю, что я лично знаю Александра Евгеньевича Буренина, знаю, что он не пойдёт против Советской власти, лично обращалась к нему за очень щекотливым советским делом и могу поручиться за него». И подписывается чётко, крупно: «Е. Стасова».  
А если бы она не проверяла списки? Нет, тут не до отдыха! Стасова, щурясь, тянет листки ещё ближе.  
Аверин.  
Кранц.  
Соколова.  
  
По средам Стасова дежурит на Гороховой улице. Понабрали в районах какой-то никчёмной публики, которая переполняет тюрьмы и совершенно зря сгущает атмосферу! Когда председателем ПЧК назначили Варвару, ситуация улучшилась, но незначительно.  
А Варвара, легка на помине, идёт по коридору навстречу. Чёрные волосы уложены косой вокруг головы, потёртая кожанка ладно сидит на стройной фигуре. Радостно вспыхивают тёмные глаза.  
\- Стасова! Что-то ты на этой неделе строго по расписанию. А на прошлой каждый день навещала!  
\- Не успеваю я ничего, Варя.  
Забавно, Стасова называет её так, а наедине, случается, и «Вареньку» выдыхает прямо в губы, но про себя, в мыслях, - она всегда Варвара.  
\- И так уж ночами сижу, пишу, разбираю. Вот полюбуйся – взяли моего товарища Буренина за то, что был офицером гвардейского полка. А проверить – проверили, какой он офицер? Он ведь ещё в царской армии нашу политику проводил, большевистскую пропаганду вёл, мне лично помогал! Вот тебе и офицер! Изменило кое-кому пролетарское чутьё, не сумели вглубь заглянуть! И оскорбили честного человека. Держи расписку, я за него ручаюсь. Надо освободить сегодня же. Сейчас же!  
\- В боевом настроении? Это хорошо, это мы используем, – Варвара берёт листок, подносит к глазам. – Буренин Александр Евгеньевич… Угу, угу. Ладно. Андрей! – подзывает она появившегося на лестнице молодого человека.  
\- Варвара Николаевна?  
\- У нас тут где-то бывший царский офицер – Буренин. Его отпустить. Приказ я задним числом подпишу.  
\- И будьте добры перед ним извиниться, - добавляет Стасова. – Раны, нанесённые несправедливой подозрительностью, очень болезненны. А пожалуй, я пойду с вами, прослежу.  
\- Вы мне сейчас наносите ту самую рану, товарищ Стасова, - хмурится Варвара. – Что уж, мой сотрудник извиниться не сможет перед человеком? Вы знайте проверяйте списки, а всё остальное предоставьте нам.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается она, решив, тем не менее, потом связаться с Бурениным. – Тогда я буду в кабинете.  
\- Я к вам скоро загляну, - деловито кивает Варвара.  
  
Кабинет рассчитан на троих, но сейчас, с утра, там только Стасова и молчаливая машинистка Лида, стучащая по клавишам в уголке. Мерный звук успокаивает, чего не скажешь о постоянных телефонных звонках.  
\- Елена Дмитриевна? Это Пучков, я по поводу старушки… Крочик Ольги Петровны. Вы узнать просили.  
\- Да у него на квартире денег больше, чем во всём банке, Елена Дмитриевна! Всем буржуям буржуй, что значит просто конфисковать?  
\- Швейцар-то швейцар, товарищ Стасова, а раньше в Преображенском полку служил!  
Голова кругом. Ночью поспать так и не удалось. Она протирает стёкла пенсне, но пелена перед глазами не рассеивается. Сегодня надо бы всё-таки отдохнуть хоть пару часов, а прямо сейчас – выпить чаю покрепче. Стасова встряхивается и встаёт из-за стола.  
Лида поднимает голову.  
\- Вам что-то нужно, Елена Дмитриевна?  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, спасибо.  
В коридоре толчея и шум, среди которого она вдруг различает свою фамилию. Маленькая изящная женщина – аристократка, конечно, породу не спрячешь – бросается к ней с отчаянным криком:  
\- Госпожа Стасова!..  
\- Вы эти замашки бросьте! – резко одёргивает она. – Какая я вам госпожа?  
\- Извините, - бормочет женщина, - извините, пожалуйста. Я ведь к вам… за сына просить пришла.  
Сколько человек в день идут сюда с этими словами?.. Взять бы сначала чай, но взгляд у женщины загнанный, почти безумный, и Стасова машет устало рукой:  
\- Пойдёмте.  
Лида снова поднимает голову от машинки, но тут же опускает обратно и печатает дальше.  
\- Когда арестовали? – наклоняется к столу Стасова.  
\- В сентябре…  
Значит, второй ящик слева.  
\- Фамилия?  
\- Татищева, Вера Анатольевна.  
\- Сына как зовут?  
\- Николай Дмитриевич.  
Стасова быстро листает страницы. Так… Корнет лейб-гвардии Конного полка. При аресте оказал сопротивление. Рядом её рукой резолюция: «Виновен». Да-да, дерзкий молодой человек, с приговором всё было совершенно ясно, странно, почему его ещё не привели в исполнение, можно потом уточнить, хотя тут уж чекистам лучше знать. Она смотрит на Татищеву поверх пенсне, поражённая наивностью просьбы. О каком освобождении вообще может идти речь? Пленных врагов просто так не отпускают, это настолько очевидно, что Стасова, не сдержавшись, презрительно кривит губы.  
\- Нет, ничем вам помочь не могу. Ваш сын должен остаться здесь.  
\- Почему? – восклицает Татищева. – Надолго?  
Неужели правда не понимает?  
\- Он, Вера Анатольевна, белый офицер. Противник Советской власти. Контрреволюционер.  
\- Но ведь нет уже армии, в которой он служил! Он теперь просто человек, мальчик совсем! Пощадите его, умоляю, пощадите!  
\- Таким пощады нет, - отрезает Стасова.  
Когда заплаканная Татищева, наконец, уходит, она обращает внимание, что Лида перестала щёлкать клавишами. Как раз в этот момент снова распахивается дверь, и в кабинет врывается Варвара, снимая на ходу кожанку.  
\- Жарища! Покурите пока, Лидочка… или что вы там делаете.  
\- И чаю принесите, пожалуйста, если вам не сложно! – спохватывается Стасова. – Крепкого, без сахара.  
\- Нет, чаю никому не надо, - тут же отменяет просьбу Варвара. – Позже, может быть.  
Молчаливая машинистка с невозмутимым видом собирает свои листочки, поднимается и выходит, осторожно прикрывая дверь за собой. Варвара глухо смеётся, сверкает чёрными глазами.  
\- Вышколил её Глеб Иваныч!  
\- Хм, - неопределённо бормочет Стасова, по-прежнему держа в руках сентябрьскую папку. – Зачем ты её отослала? Что-то секретное?  
\- Обязательно. Запри дверь.  
Не глядя Стасова протягивает ключ.  
\- Запри, тебе ближе. Ты знаешь, ко мне сейчас приходила мать одного заключённого, взяли его ещё в сентябре…  
\- Что, очередной твой товарищ? – Варвара забирает у неё папку, перекладывает куда-то в сторону. – Ладно, обсудим, только позже. Ты мне нужна.  
\- Что… Вот прямо так? Дел по горло! - пытается возмутиться Стасова, но Варвара удобно устраивается на краю стола, компенсируя разницу в росте, и отработанным движением хватает её за воротник.  
\- А это и не займёт много времени. Просто окажи мне услугу.  
\- Ты сидишь на моих бумагах, - страдальчески морщится она.  
Варвара снимает с неё пенсне.  
\- Да что ж ты за ледышка, Стасова. С нашими нагрузками, если не сбрасывать напряжение, долго не протянем.  
Обычно Стасова предпочитает сбрасывать его в другой обстановке, но «очи чёрные, очи страстные» держат её в заложниках, поэтому она резко задирает варварину гимнастёрку, с силой сжимает соски и, когда Варвара ахает и откидывается дальше на стол, без лишних движений приступает к главному.  
\- Да, да, да, - шепчет Варвара, вцепившись в край стола.  
Дразнить Стасова никогда не любила (это вотчина Шуры Коллонтай), а сейчас быстрый финал особенно в её интересах. И он действительно не заставляет себя ждать.  
\- Лидочка, - говорит Варвара через несколько минут, улыбаясь от уха до уха, - а вот теперь можно бы и чаю!  
Стасова протягивает Лиде свой стакан, стараясь смотреть поверх её головы, что, к счастью, не составляет никакого труда.  
  
В следующий приход Стасову удивляет отсутствие Варвары. Обычно она, словно сгусток энергии, носится из кабинета в кабинет, и её громкий голос где-нибудь, да слышно.  
\- Лида, а где Варвара Николаевна?  
\- Вы ещё не знаете? - взгляд у скромной машинистки внезапно такой, что Стасовой хочется отвести глаза. - Второй день как слегла: говорят, испанка.  
Да, страшная эпидемия пришла и в Петроград, но до сих пор Стасова не задумывалась об этом, поглощённая другими делами. О проценте смертности не задумывалась тоже. Теперь придётся.  
Варвара живёт на соседней улице, так что в обед Стасова выкраивает время и отправляется её навестить.  
\- Не знаю, Елена Дмитриевна, - с сомнением качает головой ухаживающая за ней соседка Петелина. – Не надо бы, может, вам. Я передам, что вы заходили. А то ведь дело заразное…  
\- Чему быть, Инна Павловна, того не миновать, - пожимает плечами Стасова и, осторожно отодвинув её с дороги, проходит в комнату.  
Варвара лежит навзничь с большим холодным компрессом на лбу и при появлении коллеги вяло шевелится.  
\- Прихватило меня, Стасова.  
\- Да уж я вижу.  
\- Не думала, что так всё будет. Хотелось, знаешь, классически, с маузером в руке…  
Её настроение Стасовой совершенно не нравится.  
\- Ты подожди сразу отчаиваться. Всё-таки Питер же, не глухая деревня…  
Варвара кашляет в ответ.  
  
Погода сырая, промозглая. В кабинете собачий холод, и спастись можно только огромным количеством горячего чая.  
\- Стасова. Я по делу Зелмановой – укрывательство белого офицера. Кого конкретно она укрывала и по какому адресу? Почему этого нет в деле, кто, вообще, её допрашивал? Конечно, срочно. Уточните и перезвоните мне.  
Звонок раздаётся через несколько минут. С удовлетворением отметив оперативность, Стасова снимает трубку.  
\- Да, слушаю, что насчёт Зелмановой?  
\- Елена Дмитриевна, - это Петелина. Сердце неприятно ухает. – Наверно, вам лучше прийти, если сможете… Варвара Николаевна совсем плоха…  
\- Поняла, - отрывисто отвечает Стасова. – Лида, будут звонить, запишите все детали. Я ещё вернусь вечером.  
В маленькой комнатке она садится на край кровати, берёт варварину руку, слабую и обжигающе горячую. Глаза Варвары закрыты, она дышит медленно и тяжело. Время от времени её губы шевелятся, но Стасова не может различить слова.  
\- Варя, - шепчет она и гладит её ладонь. – Что ты?  
Варвара поднимает веки. Взгляд пустой и мутный, и Стасовой кажется, что больная не узнала её, но та хрипло произносит:  
\- Верни сына…  
\- Что?  
\- Верни матери сына…  
Бредит. Температура опять поднялась выше некуда.  
\- Какого? Какой матери? – спрашивает Стасова, не надеясь на внятный ответ.  
Его и не следует, Варвара просто повторяет:  
\- Спаси его. Верни ей… - и затихает.  
Стасова вскидывается настороженно: конец? Нет, дышит. Пожав напоследок её руку, Стасова выходит в соседнюю комнату, где сидит с книгой Петелина. Скорее всего, просто бред, навязчивая идея… Но вдруг с этим связана реальная история? Если это последнее желание, нужно постараться выполнить его.  
\- Варвара всё говорит про какого-то сына, которого надо вернуть матери. Не знаете, о чём речь, Инна Павловна?  
\- Да тут одна женщина приходила, - бормочет Петелина, не поднимая глаз от книги. Она явно смущена. – У неё, видимо, сын у вас на Гороховой сидит… Уж так она о нём просила, так умоляла, на коленях стояла возле Варвары Николаевны…  
\- Вы её пропустили?! – поражается Стасова.  
\- Не могла я на неё смотреть, Елена Дмитриевна, сердце разрывается! Тут… записка вот, - Петелина выуживает листок бумаги, вложенный между страницами книги, и как-то с опаской протягивает Стасовой.  
\- А сразу почему не сказали?  
На листке написано печатными буквами: «Вера Татищева. Сын - Николай Дмитриевич Татищев» и что-то ещё, помельче, но дальше Стасова не читает, она и так вспомнила. Спасти белого офицера? Почему именно этого? Чем он лучше других, которым она недрогнувшей рукой подписала приговор? Но Варвара умирает, и если это действительно её последняя просьба… Смяв бумажку в кулаке, Стасова возвращается к больной.  
\- Варя, ты слышишь меня?  
Варвара кивает, не открывая глаз.  
\- Я… сделаю, как ты хочешь. Отпустим того офицера.  
Варвара улыбается с явным облегчением. Легче становится и Стасовой. Главное, чтобы перед смертью было спокойно на душе.  
  
Следующие несколько дней проходят в ожидании рокового известия, но состояние Варвары стабилизируется, а затем она и вовсе идёт на поправку. Стасова, далёкая от любых суеверий, совершенно не связывает это с освобождением Татищева, но Варвара думает иначе.  
\- Мне они снились, Лена, - взволнованно говорит она, пожалуй, впервые называя Стасову не по фамилии. Тёмные глаза горят на похудевшем, бледном лице. - Расстрелянные. Они все лежали в одной могиле, вплотную, и совершенно больше не было места. Некуда там Татищева было класть, понимаешь?  
\- Не совсем, - Стасова смотрит на неё с беспокойством.  
Варвара хватает её за руку, тянет к себе, заставляя пересесть со стула на кровать.  
\- Этот Татищев, твой Буренин – лишь капля в море, всех, конечно, не спасти, но…  
\- Всех и нельзя спасать, - Стасова касается кончиками пальцев её лба. Холодный. – Татищев с Бурениным – не в одном ряду, Александра взяли по ошибке, а другой – идейный враг, от которого нужно защищать Советскую власть!  
\- Та могила, которая мне приснилась, была полна, - гнёт своё Варвара, - и я подумала, ну, не надо тогда туда Татищева. Я попросила за него, его отпустили, поэтому я и поправилась. Жизнь за жизнь, - и снова спрашивает: - Понимаешь?  
Стасова решительно не понимает, почему Варвара, даже поправившись, продолжает бредить.

**Author's Note:**

> И. Голицына:  
> Во главе политического бюро в ЧК стояла женщина по имени Стасова, прославившаяся своей жестокостью. Она подписывала смертные приговоры без малейших угрызений совести, сотни людей были убиты по ее приказу. Бедная мама нигде не находила покоя. В конце концов, один из друзей объяснил ей, что все – в руках этой женщины. Она решала судьбу всех заключенных.  
> Мама была принята и ходатайствовала за сына. Та ответила: "Нет. Нельзя оставлять жизнь белому офицеру".  
> На следующий день после визита к Стасовой мама узнала, что единственный в мире человек, которого любит эта женщина, – ее родная сестра Яковлева. И что в это время Яковлева умирала от испанки. Мама поспешила к ней...
> 
> Никакой сестры Яковлевой, насколько я знаю, у Стасовой не было. Так что додумать остальное оказалось несложно :)


End file.
